Winchester Paradise
by ElephantKhaleesi
Summary: Erik has always enjoyed playing with Charles. But what happens when he can't control himself any longer? Slash, Lemons, Language. Ye Be Warned.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this with YouStoleMySocks hopefully it turned out well. Hehehehhehehe be amazed by my perverted mind. Yes as I was sitting in the theater watching X-Men First Class I couldn't help but notice the connection between Erik and Charles. I mean Jesus they NEEDED to be lovers like pronto. So here we go a juicy lemon with cute naïve Charles and manipulative sadistic Erik. Ahhhhhhhh, the possibilities. *Giggle* *Giggle* I apologize for any out of characterness (OOCness).

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemons, Language, and Smexiness.

I do not own X-Men nor any of its characters. So don't sue me please.

_**000**_

Charles sat in a painfully straight-backed chair. He was enduring a discussion about genetics that was at least a decade out-dated; in a room stuffed with fat old men. He sighed.

_Click._

He didn't need to extend his reach to know who the familiar presence was in the doorway. Charles' head lolled back and, from an upside down view, he saw Erik approaching the rather dull looking group seated at the table. Peculiar.

A smirk crept onto Erik's face as he watched Charles' expression go from surprised to confused. However he doubted anyone else in the room noticed, Charles never let too much emotion show in public. He stopped behind Charles' chair; he bent down, his face now equal with Charles'.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeming to be confused. _He's way too cute for his own good, _Erik thought, he just couldn't suppress the image of a panting, flushed Professor X beneath him. He scolded himself for thinking such things in front of him, but he knew that Charles had yet to enter his mind. His smirk grew wider as he straightened himself and sauntered over to the fattest most wrinkled man.

"I'm sorry if I— interrupted— your meeting," he began," However I'm going to have to abduct Charles now."

Charles opened his mouth to protest but didn't have much chance as Erik walked up to him, fisted his hand in his jacket, and dragged him from the room.

"E-Erik!" he sputtered, struggling to get his feet under him. Suddenly, Erik stopped and hauled Charles up to within inches of his face.

"Now, don't try to tell me you were enjoying that."

Again, he opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out.

"You know if, ah, if you say things like that someone might m-misunderstand the situation." Charles suddenly found it very difficult to speak with Erik's eyes staring at him like that.

Charles saw Erik's smirk, which hadn't left, grow. He leaned in and tilted his face into Xavier's neck. He breathed in, loving the smell of Charles' shampoo. He slipped his hands up Prof. X's shirt, the cold feel of his skin was almost enough to make him purr. Almost, but not quite.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Charles surprised voice jerked Magneto out of his daze and, unfortunately, stopped him from mauling the cute little professor. Erik pulled back and turned on his heel. Charles stumbled backwards until his back hit stone. Charles remained against the wall confused and (not that he would ever admit it) aroused.

Erik glanced behind him.

"Are you coming?" He said, his eyebrow raised.

"Where to?" Charles responded hesitantly.

"Tch, to Winchester of course." Came the strangely mischievous reply.

BWHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! I am AMAZING! And you know it. XP


	2. Lemon

You know I really can't figure out why I separated the lemon on this. It's not like this had a actual plot to it…Don't cha love smut XD

* * *

><p>The ride was, undoubtedly, awkward. And this was the way it had been, for hours, as such was the drive to his <em>own <em>home. _Cocky jerk, _Charles thought irritably. Professor X squirmed in his seat located, oh so coincidently, across from Magneto. Erik's haunted eyes made him momentarily forget the cause of his uneasiness and remember the traumatizing memories that Xavier knew inflicted so much pain now even though all physical agony was long gone. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he remembered exactly what had happened to Erik. His train of thought, however, was quickly interrupted by the harsh squealing of tires as the cab driver slammed on the brakes.

"Ahhh—!" Professor X exclaimed as he was thrown from his seat forward— into Erik's lap. _Oh Shit! _

Erik smirked as he watched the flustered man from under his lashes in a decidedly non-innocent way.

"You really don't get it do you?" Magneto questioned amusement quirking an eyebrow up.

"Don't get wha—." Of course Erik didn't let him finish before he was yanked up by his collar and slammed into Erik's lips. Confusion washed over Charles in waves (Which had they been real he probably would have drowned in.). Erik— his supposed best friend just connected their lips…together…him and Erik… _Ehhhhh! _He didn't know how to react and felt very confused, not because Magneto kissed him but because he found himself wanting _more_. Weird. Erik shoved his tongue through Xavier's sealed lips making a point to suck on the younger tongue. Charles, despite having very strong will power found himself mewling at the sensation. He did his best to ignore the older's smirk that he could feel against his lips. Erik traced his tongue along the roof of Charles mouth loving the noise that he was rewarded with afterward.

They broke apart quickly, both gasping for air after having been denied it for so long. Professor X was flushed as he placed both of his hands on Magneto's knees, he slowly leaned in looking up at Erik through his eyelashes in a decidedly innocent way (XD). He slowly moved up his breath hot on Erik's lips. The man himself couldn't stop his erratic breathing as he watched the fucking angel on his lap looking at him like _that. _Though if Charles was the angel then he was the daemon, he smirked at the thought. Xavier leaned in just a bit more, their lips lightly touching. He pressed harder the act inexperienced and clumsy, yet it made Erik's pants tighter none the less.

"Fuck it." He grumbled before slamming Charles down onto the seat. His surprised gasp was cut off when Magneto savagely kissed him, with all the passion and fiery and _love _in his soul. His fingers groped and grasped they unbuttoned and they twirled until both of them were naked and gasping. He slipped his hand between Xavier's legs, distracting him by latching his teeth unto an already abused nipple.

"Ahhh—nahhh!." Professor X's incoherent moans and pleas were enough to make Erik growl with pleasure. He slipped a finger coated with his own saliva into Charles' twitching puckered hole. In response the younger hissed in pain, however; it was quickly stifled by Erik's tongue as it shoved its way into Charles's hot cavern. Charles' muscles pushed back against the protruding object, making movement increasingly difficult. His finger worked Charles, stretching and spreading before he added a second. Another hiss of pain, which was again muffled by the eldest's tongue. He scissored and twisted, knowing that it would be more pleasurable for Charles in the end. Not that he had much doubt that it wasn't pleasurable already when the younger started to moan and push back against his fingers.

Yet another finger was added and he deemed Professor X prepared. Though Charles whimpered when the fingers were removed, which left Erik with a bigger ego then he had started. Lining up his weeping and leaking cock, which was big and swollen, the head a deep purple, with his "angel's" entrance he slowly pushed in. His tip went just past the tight ring of muscles before Charles was whimpering.

"J-Just do i-it." He said his voice just barely audible and pleading. Worry swelled into Magneto's mind, and without a second thought he slammed into _his _Charles. Professor X's scream could most definitely could be heard from out side the car, and Erik froze. Thoughts raceed through his mind, he knew he hadn't used all (barely any in fact) of his strength but maybe—. He was abruptly cut out of his thoughts when he felt Xavier's hips wriggle as a signal to start to move. Relief flooded through him, and he wasted no time in giving Charles what he wanted.

The pace started slow and steady but quickly sped up as he found the warm tight heat that was Charles to be inescapably amazing. It was sucking him in and he couldn't help but speed up. A half moan half scream emitted from Charles and his vision went white. Erik smirked and thought rather evilly, _found you._ He switched his angle so that he would hit Charles prostate dead on. He pulled out completely just the tiniest bit of his head left in, before he slammed back in, hitting Charles sweet spot perfectly.

"Ahhh!" Xavier felt as if he was on fire that warm hot feeling encasing him and sending him straight into the throes of ecstasy. Magneto pounded into Charles at an unrelenting pace, his thrusts becoming more erratic and wild as he neared his climax. He wrapped his slender fingers around Charles neglected member and started to pump him. It wasn't long after that Charles couldn't take the pleasure anymore and came, spilling his seed over his own abdomen and Erik's chest. He almost screeched as he felt that wonderful ecstasy wash through him.

Charles muscles clenched and clamped around Erik's length sending him over the edge and into hot waves of pleasure. His come spilled into Professor X's entrance. Some time passed and the two of them just lay there, neither saying anything, the silence comforting and welcome.

"I love you." The angel whispered to the daemon quietly, shyness once again overcoming him.

The daemon looked down at _his_ angel who was already starting to doze off.

"I love you, more than you could possibly imagine." The daemon whispered, though he hated being so open about it, after all it might become one weakness that he couldn't bear to lose. The angel looked up through sleepy eyes and said something that made him angry in many ways. He said:

"Thank you.". Rage washed though him, he knew how it felt to feel unloved and hated however; at least when he was younger he had his mother. He already knew that Charles parents acted like he never existed when they found out about his abilities, which was when three? He wished he could have been there to see the bastards die. However such thoughts were put quickly to the back of his mind. Though his mind was exactly where he didn't want them to be, he glanced down thankful Charles had already dozed off.

A honk came from the front of the car, more traffic dangers, Erik guessed… Traffic? It didn't take the squeal of tires and multiple swears from the _**cab **_driver for Erik to figure out he was fucked. Thank God he got a town car with a divider.

* * *

><p>FINALLY! Even I couldn't believe this took so long, stupid busy schedule and stupid time-consuming school. Well its up know hope you enjoy! And don't forget I'm a review whore XD<p> 


End file.
